Dreaming of Darol
by TheWicksyWarrior
Summary: It has been almost 2 weeks since David Wicks had wandered back into her life. The kids are out, with just her and David in the house, Carol thinks of a cunning, yet kinky plan to get the man she's longed to have for almost 15 years...


The date was Saturday the 14th of January 2012, nearly 2 weeks since David Wicks had returned to say goodbye to his Mother, Pat Butcher. It's fair to say that him and Pat never really got on, but her death upset him in ways that only he could feel. At least there was one person that could ease the pain of his Mother's death - Carol Jackson, the woman he'd loved since she was thirteen years old. Since his arrival, it was only natural of David to begin flirting with Carol, but because of Carol's stubbornness, she used all her strength to reject his advances. However, David can read Carol like an open book and could see she was putting a front on. And he was right. Carol began to think of a plan...

A couple of days ago, Derek had attacked David outside the house and was in a pretty bad way, so he had spent the last few days resting in his Mum's old bed. Carol of course waited on him hand and foot as she couldn't bare to see him in that state. She felt guilty that it was her fault that Derek started on him. Derek has always been a nasty piece of work - get on the wrong side of him, and you'd be in his bad books forever. Unfortunately, David is one of those people, only because Derek has the inability to let go of the past.

Carol was sat downstairs on the sofa as she watched Tiff and Morgan tying their trainers. "Mum, I can't do it", Morgan complained. Bianca came dashing in to the room, attending to Morgan's shoelace. "Where are you lot going might I ask?", joked Carol. "Keep still Morgan! Oh, I promised the kids i'd take them to the cinema a few weeks ago, and with all the money i've made from those dresses, I thought this would cheer 'em up - after everything that's happened." Carol nodded as Bianca continued, "We'll be back in a few hours, so I don't wanna come home to you and lover boy getting busy on the sofa!", Bianca joked. Carol was shocked by Bianca's remark. How could she have known? Surely their flirting hadn't been that obvious? Carol snapped back, "you shouldn't say things like that in front of Tiff and Morgan. And as for 'lover boy', there is nothing going on between us, so you can get that thought out of your head for a start." Bianca rolled her eyes and smirked. She hardly ever knew when someone was lying, but she knew for a fact her Mum was - she was being far too obvious.

Now that Carol knew that it was only going to be her and David in the house, she began to think that her plan could work. "LIAM! WHITNEY!", Bianca bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, we're gonna miss the film!" Liam charged down the stairs, his coat pockets filled with bags of sweets and crisps - obviously a handy tip he'd picked up from his Mum. Whitney followed soon after, caked in make-up as she was taking her boyfriend, Tyler. Carol was sat anxiously in the living room, waiting for them to leave. "See 'ya later Mam", was the last thing she heard as the door slammed shut. A small grin evolved on to Carol's face...

The silence was broken by the sound of loud, shuffling noises coming from upstairs, followed by the sound of a door being locked. Carol crept up the stairs and wandered into the room David was resting in - he wasn't in there, but his clothes were. The sound of the shower being switched on was enough to make Carol shiver as she thought of David in the buff. Her ear was pressed up against the bathroom door, listening to him as he sang behind the sound of pouring water. He was certainly no Frank Sinatra, but the sound of his voice was enough to send chills down her spine. Carol jolted as the shower switched off. She didn't know what to do, and was frozen in fear. However, she couldn't back out now...

Carol knocked gently on the bathroom door, sorting out her hair in the process. A startled David reached for his towel, "Who is it?" he asked in an anxious tone. Carol kept quiet, as if he knew it was her, her plan might not work. That plan being, to have her wicked way with him, especially after all the times he'd teased and flirted with her since his arrival. She merely considered this as payback! David unlocked the door and poked his head round to see who it was. He was shocked and admittedly, pleasantly surprised to see that the woman of his dreams was stood at the door.

David opened the door fully to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a white towel which was wrapped around his waist. Carol licked her lips and David noticed this. He smirked, "like what you see?", David teased. "What if I do?", Carol purred as her hands unwillingly wandered on to David's chest, feeling the beads of water trickle down his body. David grabbed Carol's hands, "you haven't answered my question". Carol knew what David was up to, he was trying to make her admit defeat, something she was now so close to doing. There was a few seconds of silence between the two lovers, until suddenly Carol whispered, "Yes David, I do."

At that very moment, David's lips came crashing down on to Carol's, both their lips as soft and tender as each others. The feeling of David's hot mouth on her's began to bring back memories, but this was no time for reminiscing, there was only one thing she wanted at that moment - that particular thing she could feel pressing up against her inner thigh. A moan escaped Carol's mouth which was then replaced by more frantic snogging, until David paused. "What was that for?", he whispered seductively. At this stage, Carol thought that perhaps actions would speak louder than words, and responded by moving her hand down his body, grabbing his semi-hard cock through the confinement of his towel. "Oooh", groaned David as Carol continued to stimulate him through the material.

Carol grabbed David's right hand and led him towards her bedroom. Carol had to sleep in a small box room whilst Pat had been staying, a room which only had a single bed - this being a main factor of Carol's cunning plan. "You don't expect us to..." David paused as he realised that Carol had began to undress herself. Firstly, unzipping the back of her dress and pulling it down, stepping out of it and throwing it across the room. Then, unhooking her bra, releasing her big, round breasts. David was aching as he sat and watched, his cock going from semi to rock hard.

Carol could see David about to get up, but she demanded him to stay seated as she continued to tease him. David couldn't take it any longer and pulled the towel from his waist and tossed himself off as hard as he could. "Wait you horny man! Save some for me!", pleaded Carol as she grabbed his hands. She led him to the bed and made him lie there, tying his hands to the frame using some old ties she found in one of the drawers. She climbed on top of him, admiring the view of his lean, tanned body, his hot, sweaty face, and most importantly - his huge erection which she wanted so badly.

Without warning, Carol went down and began sucking on David's huge cock, pausing for a few seconds every now and again as she admired the sheer length of it! She took the entire thing in her mouth, almost choking herself because of how badly she wanted him. "Please Carol...", David pleaded through a sea of moans. Carol stopped sucking and looked up at him provocatively, "please what?" At this stage, David wasn't sure he could take any more of Carol's teases, and tried his hardest to free himself from the bed frame, but it was no good - Carol had him tied up good and proper! A hungered expression developed on to David's face as he moaned through gritted teeth, "fuck me"...

The man has suffered enough, thought Carol, as she quickly untied him from the bed frame. A split second later and Carol was being lifted up into the air in David's strong arms, as he threw her onto the bed. Carol loved how dominating David was being, it turned her on so much. David's eyes were transfixed on Carol's knickers as he ripped them off her and threw them across the room, joining his towel and Carol's dress. "Come here", growled David, as he grabbed Carol's hips and thrusted his cock into her core as deep as he could. "Ohh David", Carol moaned as she felt David's huge cock slide slowly, yet aggressively, in and out of her core. He picked up the pace, trying his hardest to make her cum before he did. Carol's body was shaking at the intensive pleasure that David made her feel - his balls slapping against her, a reminder of how much he wanted her.

"Carol, i'm gonna cum!", groaned David, but as soon as he said this, Carol climaxed, clawing her nails in to his back in the process. The feeling of Carol's juices made David follow almost immediately, as he shot his hot man milk inside her core. Suddenly, David got up and realised that he had broken the bed - literally. "Oh Carol, i'm sorry!", chuckled David as he let Carol lie on top of him. "It's okay, I was hoping that would happen actually." A confused look shot across David's face. "Now i'll have to share your bed", said Carol with a huge grin on her face. "As long as we don't break that one, eh?" Joked David, as they walked back to David's bed, arms wrapped around one and other as they fell to sleep.


End file.
